


Like a Princess

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Crossdressing, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Sean is pretty and perfect andtheirs.





	Like a Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannybsdadbod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/gifts).



“Hey, sweetheart.” Danny settles carefully on the couch next to Sean, body angled towards him so that Danny can speak close to his ear, one hand resting carefully on Sean’s knee. Claude can see that Sean’s already blushing, fidgeting in place as Danny leans into him. 

 

“H-hi.” 

 

“Don’t be shy, chérie. We like to see you in the pretty things we bought you, don’t we, Claude?” 

 

Claude nods, still a little dumbstruck by the sight of Sean in a soft blouse and skirt, thigh-high stockings, and the tiny clips Claude himself had picked out in his hair, even if he doesn’t have much for them to hold back. It takes him a moment to realize Sean’s not looking at him, eyes focused on his own hands in his lap and Claude has to clear his throat before he speak. 

 

“We do. You’re so pretty, Sean.” 

 

Danny spends another moment nuzzling Sean’s cheek, and Claude feels a warmth blossom in his chest when Sean leans into the touch, eyes drifting closed. Claude moves to the couch then, taking Sean’s other side and murmuring softly to soothe when Sean startles. As Claude leans in, Danny scoots away; he’s afraid of overwhelming Sean, Claude knows, but the rookie only makes a tiny sound of distress that reels Danny right back in. 

 

“This is okay, yeah?” Claude asks, pressing a kiss to Sean’s flushed cheek. “You want Danny to touch you, Sean? Want me to?” 

 

Brown eyes open to meet his, Sean desperate and pleading, but Claude just shakes his head, pressing a brief kiss to Sean’s forehead. “Use your words, Sean. Danny needs to hear you.” 

 

Danny pinks up a little at that, but Claude knows he’s right; it took him months to coax Danny into touching  _ him _ and his fears of - of corrupting or hurting them somehow have only intensified since they started things with Sean. It had pained Claude the first time Danny’d admitted in stilted whispers about his feelings, about feeling like a  _ predator _ , and that just wasn’t right. Danny was good to Claude, good to Sean, and they both loved him dearly. 

 

“Please touch me, Danny,” Sean whispers sweetly, obediently. He spreads his legs just enough to bring his knee back in contact with the hand Danny had been pulling away. Claude grins, kissing Sean’s temple and listening to the way his breath speeds up when Danny’s touch creeps upward, fingers skimming over the bare skin just above his stockings. Claude leans forward to steal a kiss from Danny when he sits back again, and he can feel Danny smile against his mouth when Sean moans softly at the sight. 

 

“Don’t worry, pretty girl. We won’t forget about you.” Tipping Sean’s face towards him with gentle fingers, Claude nips at his lower lip until Sean pushes up, seeking more. Claude gives in easily, liking how denial gets Sean just desperate enough to kiss messily at first until he settles and goes pliant beneath Claude’s mouth. 

 

Danny’s watching with dark, intent eyes when the two of them break apart. It’s easier, then, to pull him in so they can take turns pecking Danny on the mouth until Sean pulls back with a gasp. Claude looks down to find Danny’s rucked up Sean’s skirt and is cupping his cock gently. Sean’s knees are drawing back together, and - for a moment - Claude’s certain Danny’s going to pull away again. He reaches out to touch Danny’s shoulder, following his arm down so his hand joins Danny’s under Sean’s skirt. 

 

“Are you -” Claude breaks to swallow, fumbling for the first time when he realizes Sean’s not wearing any underwear, “- are you wet for us, sweetheart?” 

 

Claude gets a glimpse of Sean’s face turning scarlet before he turns his head to hide it against Claude’s neck. “Yes,” he whispers, rolling his hips up into their combined touch in spite of his shyness. Danny’s hand covers most of Sean’s cock, but Claude brushes his thumb over the rough skin of Danny’s knuckles and the smooth skin of Sean’s cock until he finds the wetness just at the tip.

 

“Yeah, there it is. That’s so good, Sean.” 

 

A low groan falls from Danny’s mouth when Sean rolls his hips up again, and suddenly Claude’s sure of just how this is going to go. Settling further against Sean’s side, Claude brings his hand up to tease along the row of delicate buttons up Sean’s chest, finding a soft nipple through the sheerness of the shirt and rubbing it slow. 

 

“Can you spread your legs for Danny?” Claude murmurs, feeling a thrill run up his spine when Sean’s thighs part just like that. Admittedly, there’s limited space with Danny and Claude on either side of him, but it still gives Danny room to work. “Just like that. What do you want, baby? Can you ask Danny for it?”

 

“I - your fingers? Please?” 

 

Claude has to kiss Sean’s cheek again then; they both know how much Danny likes to finger them, but it would’ve been so, so easy for Sean to be selfish, here, with Claude and Danny literally offering him anything Sean could ask for. Sean didn’t do that, and it fans the flame of Claude’s affection for them both. 

 

Danny, for his part, takes a shuddery breath at Sean’s request and dips down for a kiss. Sean’s relaxing now, opening up for Danny and letting Claude take some of his weight. There’s a bottle of lube waiting on the coffee table, and Claude only has to dislodge himself a bit to reach it. He presses it into Danny’s palm, brushing his lover’s wrist briefly before settling back into place. 

 

If there’s anything Claude knows, it’s that Danny likes to take his time, and this is no exception. He touches Sean almost reverently, stroking his bare thighs chastely while they kiss, as though Danny hadn’t touched his cock mere minutes ago. Claude runs his hand over Sean’s chest, tweaking his nipples through the shirt and skimming blunt nails over his stomach, just watching and trying not to interfere with Danny’s movements. 

 

Sean goes easily, helping Danny to move him so his ass is just at the edge of the couch, one leg draped over Claude’s to keep him spread open. His skirt tents over the desperate arch of his cock, ignored by Danny and Claude after the initial contact. Claude’s torn between watching Sean’s face and watching Danny as he lubes up his fingers, hand disappearing once again beneath Sean’s skirt. Even if he can’t see exactly what’s happening, Claude knows them both well enough to be sure the little shudder Sean gives is in response to Danny petting over his hole and that - when Sean moans softly - Danny’s pushing a finger inside him. 

 

While Sean’s not loud by any standard, he responds beautifully to Danny’s fingers inside him, rocking his hips to try to get them deeper, faster. Claude helps pin him in place, knowing how much Danny likes that little bit of control. 

 

“Be a good girl,” Claude whispers in Sean’s ear, laughing softly when the ghost of his breath makes Sean shiver. Still, Sean’s hips shift restlessly as Danny fingers him slow and steady. Claude tries to kiss Sean, but the more worked up he gets, the more Claude just wants to listen to the sounds falling from his lips; Sean’s always so bashfully quiet that it’s always a treat for Claude and Danny to really get to hear him. 

 

Danny seems to agree, by the way he pushes harder and faster the louder Sean gets. His face is flushed bright pink, dark eyes fixed on Sean and, God, does Claude love when Danny gets focused like this. 

 

Giving up his hold on Sean’s hips, Claude plucks a few buttons free so he can slip his hand inside Sean’s blouse. He cups Sean’s pec like he would a breast, thumbing over his nipple before catching it between his fingers. Sean likes a little pain and Claude willingly gives it to him, pulling the tender nipple until Sean gasps. Claude keeps it up until Sean’s pec is warm beneath his fingers and every brush of his fingertips makes Sean whine louder. 

 

“Please,” Sean finally begs, and Claude knows that’s what Danny’s been waiting for. His other hand slips between Sean’s legs, and Sean’s back arches when Danny starts to stroke him. 

 

Kissing Sean’s cheek, Claude murmurs encouragement in his ear. “Come on, pretty girl. Know how good his hands are, you must be so close, hmm? Go ahead and come for us, Sean.” 

 

Sean flat out whimpers when he comes, turning his face so it’s tucked against Claude’s neck. Danny praises him in French between ragged breaths while Claude just pets his side soothingly as he trembles between them. “So good, sweetheart. Fuck.” 

 

Danny fumbles at his own fly, come-smeared fingers leaving streaks on the fabric of his jeans and boxers until he’s pulling his own cock free. Achingly hard himself, Claude stays curled up against Sean as Danny jerks himself off over Sean’s skirt. Danny’s mouth falls open, cheeks pink and eyes drifting half-shut and, God, does Claude love him. All three of them moan when Danny comes, white striping the soft pink of Sean’s skirt. 

 

“You too?” Sean asks breathlessly, running his hand up Claude’s thigh as far as he can reach at this angle. With a soft groan, Claude nods and pushes himself up because, yeah, that sounds really fucking good. 

 

Dropping down next to Sean, Danny cuddles him close as they lay back to watch Claude. It’s with shaking hands that Claude undoes his jeans and he barely manages to get his pants and underwear down enough to get his cock in hand. Sean spreads his legs a little more as Claude looks down at him, and he can see the shadowy shape of Sean’s cock and balls beneath the skirt and the wet shine of come and lube on his thighs. 

 

Claude bites his lip against the groan that tears up his throat when he comes, thighs shaking as he curls in on himself just a little. His come lands over top of Danny’s, completing the mess on Sean’s skirt. Sean looks good, come stained and shirt open, the flush of his cheeks just a little deeper than the pink of the clothes he’s got on. Claude half-wishes he could take a picture. 

 

Falling back against the couch, Claude joins Danny in curling over Sean, swapping kisses and keeping the younger man covered as they all come down together. They’d made the mistake of not keeping close to Sean the first couple times they’d had sex, only to find him skittish and upset later on; now, they wait until he shifts restlessly, enough of the afterglow burned away for sweat and come and lube to be irritating. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” Danny asks Sean, looking at Claude to get permission. Danny needs to take care of them after, it’s part of what makes this work for him, so Claude nods readily. He helps Danny get Sean to his feet, stealing one last kiss from them both before they head upstairs. 

 

There’s luckily no come on the couch; it’s a bitch to clean, nevermind that they typically try to avoid playing in communal spaces. All Claude has to do is tuck himself away and grab the lube before he heads to the kitchen. There are bottles of gatorade and containers of pre-cut fruit that Claude grabs before he heads upstairs. 

 

Stopping to clean himself up in the bathroom, Claude changes into soft sweats and a worn tee. He climbs into bed to wait, and the others don’t leave him alone for long. Danny and Sean pull on sweats of their own on their way to bed, climbing in on either side of Claude. They press close, snuggling in and wrapping an arm each over Claude’s chest. It’s easy to drift, not quite asleep but comfortable and warm, Sean laughing now and again at Danny’s little snores when the oldest of them drifts off and jerks awake intermittently, only going quiet when Danny curses at him in slurred French. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to my lovely beta gostisbehere. <3


End file.
